


Wanda Maximoff X Reader – Hawkeye Jr.

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Just because I want to see how someone else would handle this: Could you do a Wanda Maximoff x Reader for me? Where the Reader is one of Hawkeye/Clint’s kids who is the oldest out of the siblings and has always shown interest in dad’s line of work. The Reader gets swept into the events of Civil War and finds themself falling in love with and protecting Wanda Maximoff who has the same feelings for the Reader as well. Thanks!





	Wanda Maximoff X Reader – Hawkeye Jr.

You spun around, shooting three perfect headshots into the androids behind you; you were determined to complete the training course without fault today. As it was, the training course had been provided by Tony Stark to help Clint train in his off time; instead, it was mostly used by you, Clint’s eldest child.

Unbeknownst to you, Steve Rogers was watching you with Clint over the camera system that recorded the course.

“(S)he’s good,” Steve praised.

“If (s)he doesn’t show off. Did you see that slide under the table? Pure dramatics, there are at least six other escape points that would face you off with the opponent, and what’s with the explosives? I gave other arrows. Too much flash and not enough skill which would be fine if (s)he didn’t have the talent but damn it Steve, (s)he does,” Clint ranted.

Steve gave a reassuring smile, “You’ve done a good job. I know it’s a lot to ask Clint, but I wouldn’t if I didn’t have a choice, is (s)he ready to fight?”

“Oh sure, (s)he is; it’s his mother who’ll kill me. If we can win the argument with her, fighting stark will be no problem.”

“I’ll leave that to you.”

The pair turned their attention back to the monitor where you were hitting every target with ease.

* * *

You’d never been more pumped for a fight. You finally had the chance to show what you were made of, even if it was with your dad’s co-workers and you were against Aunt Natasha. There were so many cool moves you had planned that had to impress Tony at the very least. You’d start with a big explosion, or should you end with that? Ah, what did it matter, one at the start and at the end, you could never have enough explosions.

Finally, the rest of the team arrived. Captain America, Uncle Sam’s favourite. Falcon, the aerial support. Bucky, the end goal. Ant Man, who? Hawkeye, just dad to you. And… who was that? Red hair, confident strut, stunning by any other means. You positioned yourself to be next to the girl with a pounding heart, preparing yourself for any pick-up line that may spring to mind.

Suddenly, the perfect one came, “Hey, are you-”

Hawkeye pushed in front of you, pulling at your armour tightly. “How many times?” he chastised. “Armour has to be secure. And what’s with the floppy hair? It may look good, but it’ll only impede your vision.”

“Daaad!” You whined quietly.

“Don’t daaad me, now let me see your quiver.”

“But-”

“Quiver!”

You pulled the quiver moodily off your back and shoved it at Hawkeye who gave you a warning look.

“What the hell is all this? Are you preparing the fireworks at Disney World? No? Then why all the explosives? That’s it, we’re swapping.”

“But dad-”

He shoved his quiver at you.

“These are all regulars and net traps,” You complained, examining the other arrow set.

By now, the entire team were snickering under their breaths, even the girl.

“This is so lame dad.”

“So is your attitude, now zip it, the others are here. Oh, and by the way, drop the cool guy act, she can read minds genius.”

You blushed and gave a side glance at the girl who was straight faced as ever.

“Can you actually-”

“Yes,” she deadpanned.

“Okay then… not awkward at all… Would that line have worked?”

“No.”

“Alrighty.” A few tense minutes passed, “I’m (Y/N), in case you were wondering.”

“Wanda.”

“You don’t say much, do you,” You commented apprehensively, aiming to salvage your ruined reputation.

“There’s a time and a place.”

You were about to say more when the opposing team arrived. Iron Man, enemy leader. Vision, a floating computer program. Black Panther, royalty you could punch. War Machine, knock off Iron Man. And Black Widow, your God mother/ honorary aunt. The two teams lined up, facing off. Natasha smiled at you, giving a cursory nod which you returned with a small wave, making you feel younger than you were.

Wanda snorted under her breath. You nuged her in an ‘ _Oh, come on_ ’ gesture, which earned you a glare.

“What?” She demanded.

“She’s my Godmother, what do you expect?”

“Precious baby.”

Despite the veiled insult, you couldn’t help grinning as if it was a compliment; she’d called you precious. Not paying attention to the talk, the battle quickly commenced before you even realised what was happening. You scanned the battlefield, looking for any opportunity which would give you an advantage and impress Wanda. Your dad may have taken the explosives, but an air field provided multiple opportunities to cause some fireworks. Taking aim and being careful to impede but not seriously maim or kill anyone, you fired at an oil tanker with an incendiary arrow; the resulting explosion knocked Iron Man, War Machine, and Vision off their flight path.

That had been the only unique arrow you had, now it was all the boring ones. Before you could take aim again, the new hero, one who called himself Spiderman swung into you, knocking you over while he landed perfectly on all fours.

‘ _Damn, did she see that?_ ’ You risked a glance at Wanda who was busy warring with Vision.

“WHOA!” Spiderman rejoiced. “Did anyone see that? Anyone? That was so cool how I smashed into you.”

You frowned at the young voice, “You’re not a man, you’re just a kid.”

“Says you.”

“I’m older than you.”

“You don’t know that, I’m wearing a mask. Ugh, this is unbelievable,” Spiderman put his hands on his hips and started pacing. “Mr Stark picked me, I’m clearly old enough to-”

He didn’t have time to finish the sentence, you shot an arrow which became a weighted net, holding him down. “Huh, maybe dad was right about those ones, they actually work. See ya.”

You looked for Wanda again, grinning when she saw you and gave an acknowledging nod; she’d seen you in your moment of glory. Still, the battle progressed, and you learnt fast that it wasn’t as fun as training sessions. Somewhere along the line, Rhodes, the man behind War Machine was struck down. You’d expected minor casualties at best, but this wasn’t minor; this was real. He was hurt, others could be hurt and over what? A stupid argument that nobody could solve like adults. Everyone should be talking this out, but they weren’t. It seemed that Natasha held a similar sentiment to you as she ended the fight by letting Barnes and Rodgers escape, effectively ending conflict until matters became infinitely worse by the capture of you and the team.

* * *

Stuck in the Raft prison, there was little left to do but think of the failure that had befallen you. What were you going to tell your mum? She was probably worried out of her mind and you couldn’t even get a message to her.

“Hey,” Wanda said quietly from the cell next to yours, “Don’t worry about it, your family will be okay.”

You shuddered, her powers were blocked by the cell, yet she’d managed to read you clearly. “How can you tell? I’ve got two little brothers and a little sister; what if they don’t understand?”

“That’s what your mother’s there for. She understands the risks of your family so let her worry about that while we-”

“While we rot in here?”

Wanda fell silent. The drab surroundings did little to offer comfort.

You sighed and shifted off your bench, closer to Wanda’s cell. “Sorry… I’m just scared. It’s okay though, we’re going to get out of here, probably, and when we do, I’m going to go home and enjoy it when mum screams her head off at me for getting caught.”

Wanda smiled, she remembered that childhood innocence when her and her brother would get in trouble and their parents would shout and then hug them as tightly as they could. “Must be nice,” she murmured.

“What about you? Where’s your family?”

“This is it. Everyone here and the people we fought, they are my family.”

“One hell of an argument,” You joked. “When my family fight, it’s usually over the remote, not a war criminal.”

Wanda laughed, despite herself.

“Get your laughs in now, we may be short of them soon.”

“With you around? I doubt it. Don’t mind me saying so but you’re not overly similar to your father.”

“Don’t mind it? Say it again. He’s always telling me to be more serious… maybe he’s right but I can’t let him think I agree… You want to know something?”

“Hm?”

“When we started that fight, I was desperate to protect you, silly right? I couldn’t even protect myself.”

“I don’t need a protector… I would like a friend though.”

“I can do that, friends are good. I was kind of hoping for something more but that’s a good start. Besides, this place leaves little in the way of first dates. What would I do? A damp date whenever they provide food?”

There was an echoed “Aw,” around the room.

You’d been aware the entire time that everyone could hear you, but the mood was ruined by Natasha cooing over what she would call ‘puppy love’.

“Aunt Tash, quit it,” You moaned.

“Don’t mind me,” she replied. “Keep going, you’re doing great, a real Casanova, right Clint?”

“Not like your old man?” Clint grumbled loudly. “Unbelievable. I’m cool, I know I am.”

You slapped your forehead, wishing you had a real scenario where you could talk with Wanda alone. “C’mon guys, stop.”

“Go on,” Natasha encouraged. “Just pretend we’re not here.”

“I was until- You know what, never mind, the moments gone, you ruined it.”

“No, no. The date scenarios gone but how about meeting the parents, we’ve got one of them. Clint, tell your kid how to behave around such a sweet young lady.”

You covered your head with you hands, not that they could see. If this was the start of love, you have a rough road ahead.


End file.
